Talk:Winston Zeddemore/Animated
Removed from Winston Zeddemore (movie article) "Winston's time as a Marine aviator is acknowledged in "The Real Ghostbusters" animated series as he's the one who's almost always flying the Ecto-2 minicopter. His deft piloting skills even saved Egon from certain death by catching him after he was knocked off the World Trade Center in The Bogeyman Is Back." :This feels too much like we were doing a whole section on his animated counterpart over there. Use in the article in some form maybe better. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::"While not explicitly stated, it's more than likely that Winston shares his live-action counterpart's experience in the Air Force as a helicopter pilot for the Electronic Countermeasures division (Mentioned in the movie novelization)." :::I removed this section from the animated article in History. I don't think we should assume this is the same in both continuities since depending on what you read it thinks he was in the Air Force and another posits him in the Marines. I know for sure there is an implicit comment in a episode that Winston alludes to that he did serve in the military but I haven't come across it yet in order to edit in a reference tag. What does everyone else think - keep it out until a reference can be found or put it back? Mrmichaelt 05:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't know if it was in the cartoon series to begin with. I am aware that Richard Mueller wrote his novel and then took "some" of it to the cartoon series, but I don't remember it being spoken of either. Watch out for fan takes on the history. We base these pages on canon which is of the cartoons only in this case. :::Found something over at Ectozone (Article on Winston): "Has a very impressive resume; Entered Boot camp in 1971 or after, and fought in the Air Force in Vietnam. Electronic Countermeasures, Strategic Air Command, Black Belt in Karate, and small arms expert. Once drove a cab and worked as a gas pump attendant. Can fly ECTO-2 and standard/military helicopters. (Ghostworld, Ghostbusters, Short Stuff, Adventures In Slime And Space, Ghost-Busted) C/N The above fact about Vietnam is simply conjecture. It is popular belief that Winston fought in the Air Force. " :::This needs to be said... Looking at it, the references don't tell me he was a vet, as noted by Fritz. Someone likely copied his sites information, not reading the note that its not stated. The movie canon, I believe the Richard Mueller book stated something on this, but either way, it isn't canon in this debate at all. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:17, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, yeah. "Ghostworld" is Winston made the boot camp reference (implying he was in the military). According to my old notes before I started taking down timestamps for reference tags, someone said "I can't remember having this much fun." Then Winston replied "Yeah, at boot camp." The cab driver bit was "Ghost Busted" The helicopter bit was "Adventures in Slime and Space". Mrmichaelt 05:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC)